


Enhanced

by HunterGirl_Nova012



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Civil War Team Captain America, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I am a VERY slow writer, I'm Sorry, Original Character(s), Reader Has Powers, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Team as Family, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterGirl_Nova012/pseuds/HunterGirl_Nova012
Summary: Your father was one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D ever had. After his death, you join the organization in search of answers. Your abilities earn you a position among the Avengers, but the secrets you uncover threaten to destroy you.**Note** This is a re-write of my Hidden Depths quiz series originally posted on Quotev. Some plot elements will remain the same, but there will be divergences from my original story-line.(Pairings will include but are not limited to: Tony x Reader, Steve x Reader, Loki x Reader. More pairings may come in the future.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter feels choppy and short. I am rewriting this story from it's original quiz format which is proving more difficult than I anticipated. I'm hoping to make future chapters longer and more streamlined. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any awkward and/or clunky writing. I plan to improve upon my older writing style as I go :)

It was another dreary day in New York City. You walked quickly down the damp sidewalk, your hands buried deep within the pockets of your windbreaker. Having just gotten off work, you wanted nothing more than to curl up in your warm bed and forget about the events of the day. Last week your father had been killed when an unknown enemy attacked the base he was stationed at. The organization he worked for, SHIELD, had refused to give you any details. You knew they were stonewalling you, but you couldn’t figure out why.

Your father had been a high-ranking agent within the organization; the best of the best. Something must have gone terribly wrong for him to be killed. The moment those two agents showed up at your doorstep still stood out vividly in your mind. After explaining in a sympathetic yet detached way that your father was dead, they had handed over his badge and quickly left. No other information had been offered, not even _how_ he had died was revealed to you. There hadn’t even been a body to bury.

Traversing the steps to your apartment building, you took out your keys and had just fitted them into the lock when someone cleared their throat behind you. Jumping and whirling around, you locked eyes with the blue ones of a brown-haired man dressed in a black suit.

Your eyes narrowed slightly. You didn’t recognize the man and he had the bearing of a soldier. “Can I help you?”

He reached into his jacket and produced a badge identical to the one your father had once worn. Now it sat in a drawer on your nightstand. “Agent Coulson of SHIELD. I would like to have a word with you.”

A chill ran down your spine and your heart rate quickened. You had a good idea what he wanted to speak with you about. You had dealt with SHIELD agents such as this in the past, and knowing it was pointless to argue, you sighed. “Fine, come in.”

You led him into your building and up the stairs to your apartment. Once inside, you tossed your purse onto the kitchen table and turned to face Coulson with your arms crossed. “Is this about my father?”

Agent Coulson looked around the apartment for a few seconds, taking in the tiny dining room and kitchenette; the worn leather living room set tucked into the corner. Your apartment wasn’t much, but it was home and you felt yourself silently challenging the man to make a snide comment. Once apparently satisfied, perhaps he was checking to make sure the two of you were alone, he spoke. “Partly, yes.”

You cocked your head to the side. “What do you mean by that?”

“First of all, I am very sorry about what happened to your father Miss Gray. He was a good man and it was an honor to work with him.” Coulson said, his expression sympathetic.

You felt your throat tighten and tears begin to bud at the corners of your eyes, but you refused to cry in front of this stranger. “Thank you, but why are you here?”

Coulson sighed. “I’ve been asked to bring you in.”

You blinked in confusion. “Bring me in? What’s that supposed to mean? Are you arresting me?”

The man shook his head. “Not at all, but we have had our eyes on you for some time, Miss Gray. Your… _abilities_ , interest us a great deal.”

“No.” you stated bluntly, leaning back against the kitchen counter. SHIELD had shadowed your every move since you could remember. Your father had done his best to keep their hands off you, but they were a persistent bunch who didn’t like being told ‘no’, especially not by one of their own agents.

Coulson blinked several times in confusion. He appeared stunned that you would respond in such a way. “Excuse me?” he asked, a bite to his otherwise calm voice. His blue eyes had gone cold and hard.

You stood your ground though. You were in no mood to be intimidated and no matter this man’s training, you were quite capable yourself if this turned into a physical confrontation. “You heard me. I don’t want to have anything to do with SHIELD. How can I trust you people if you won’t even tell me how my father died?”

The agent took a step towards you. It was a non-threatening gesture, his hands were still clasped before him, but you tensed nevertheless. You almost _wanted_ him to make a move, just so you could break his fingers. “We are _very_ sorry about the entire situation with your father; things have been handled poorly.” He sighed and straightened his suit cuffs. “But I can explain everything to you if you just come with me.

You could tell that he was using his most diplomatic voice, but you could see the way his eyes sized you up and his lip twitched; he was itching for a fight just as much as you were. You should have been afraid, but all you felt was anger. “No matter what you say or do, I am _not_ joining SHIELD. End of story.” You then proceeded to stomp over to the door and open it. “Now, please leave.” You said, motioning outside.

Coulson looked absolutely livid, but he only straightened his tie before stalking towards the door. As he passed you, he leaned in close, his gaze boring into your own. “Think about it. We’ll be in contact.”

Once he was clear of the door, you slammed it shut as hard as you could before hurrying into your bedroom. You immediately opened the drawer on your nightstand and took out your father’s badge. It shone brightly in the dim light provided by your bedroom window. You ran your fingertips along the engraved letters spelling out his name. Tears began to roll down your cheeks, and holding the badge tightly to your chest, you allowed yourself to cry.

* * *

To your surprise, SHIELD made no attempt to contact you for the next three weeks. Every day you came home from work, you half expected to find Coulson or some other agent waiting on your doorstep, but that never happened. Eventually, you decided that they had given up and you were fine with that.

However, all that changed one night while you were watching the evening news. A knock sounded at your door and with a groan, you extricated yourself from your sofa; bits of chips falling from your lap onto the floor. Brushing your sweats off, you approached the door. It was unusual for you to get visitors this late in the evening and standing on tip-toe, you peered through the peep-hole into the hallway.

Your eyes widened, and your lips thinned when you saw who was standing there. Part of you wanted to ignore him, but the other half was intrigued. Ultimately, you unlocked and opened the door, realizing too late that you were dressed in your holey old sweats and skimpy tank-top. You planned on making this conversation quick, though, so your current state of dress wouldn’t be an issue for long. “I already told you--.” You began, but the agent held up a finger to silence you.

“I need to show you something.” He said, stepping inside without invitation and closing the door behind him. You followed him out of curiosity as he approached your dining table and set a file down on it. “Take a look.”

“What is this?” you asked, tentatively opening the folder. You were immediately faced with a picture of a tall, dark haired man wearing green and black leather with a golden horned helmet atop his head. In his hand, he held a bladed staff; a glowing blue gem was embedded in its tip. “Who’s this?” you asked, cocking your head to the side. You’d never seen armor like what he wore, he looked like something out of mythology.

“I can’t tell you specifics at this time, but he is a threat to the entire planet.” Coulson explained.

You gave him a confused look. “And this concerns me because?”

The man sighed and raked a hand through his short-cropped hair. “(Y/n), we _need_ you. SHIELD is creating a team of extraordinary people such as yourself to protect the Earth from threats like this.”

You crossed your arms and turned to face the man. “If you want my help you’re gonna have to tell me who this man is and why he’s such a threat.”

Coulson sighed. “Fine. He’s a demigod named Loki and that scepter he holds can control people’s minds.”

Your jaw dropped open slightly. “Are you serious?”

The man nodded. “Very serious, (y/n).” He pointed to the picture. “He’s stolen something very valuable to SHIELD. I cannot say anymore, but _please_ reconsider.”

“You know how ridiculous you sound, right?” you asked, throwing your hands wide. You were pissed. Either Coulson was joking with you or he was being serious. Neither option appealed to you. “A demigod named after a figure out of Norse mythology? Do you think I’m stupid?”

“(Y/n), he is _the_ Loki and he’s hellbent on global domination.”

“You _are_ serious.” You breathed, heart hammering in your chest. “W-what do you expect _me_ to do about it?” you asked. You had to focus on your breathing; this was all too much.

“As I said, we are assembling a team. You won’t be alone.” Coulson said gently, reaching out to touch your hand. He was actually trying to be comforting, something you wouldn’t have expected from the stoic agent.

You took a deep breath and released it slowly. All your life you’d run from this very decision. Your father had done everything he could to keep you from becoming entangled with SHIELD and here you were. You either went with this man or let some _demigod_ destroy your planet. The choice was simple, really. “I’m in.” you said, meeting Coulson’s eyes resolutely.

The man cracked a smile. “Welcome aboard, (y/n).”


	2. Chapter 2

“I suggest packing a few bags; I’m not sure when you will be able to return to your apartment.” Coulson said, tucking the file under his arm.

“Wait. We’re leaving _now_?” you asked, eyes wide.

The man shrugged. “Of course. This is a matter of global security, (y/n).”

“But, what about my job? I need to request time off, if they’ll even give it to me…” you grumbled, worrying your lower lip between your teeth.

“Don’t worry. SHIELD will take care of everything.” Coulson assured you, folding his hands in front of him. “You will be compensated for your assistance, of course. This job will pay much better than what you’ve been making as a waitress.”

Your eyes widened at that. How did he know you were a waitress? After a few seconds of contemplation, you decided that it wasn’t that strange at all; SHIELD had been spying on you your entire life, of course they’d know where you worked. “Is that a promise?” you quipped, planting a hand on your hip. The silver lining of this agreement would be the money and saving the world, obviously.

Coulson smirked. “I’m a man of my word, Miss Gray.”

“Stop calling me ‘miss’.” You said, not unkindly. “You can just call me, (y/n). I hate formalities.”

The man regarded you for several moments before replying. “Very well. You can call me, Phil.”

You smiled and offered the man your hand. Never in your life had you thought you’d be getting friendly with a SHIELD agent that wasn’t your father, but this Phil didn’t seem so bad. “It’s nice to meet you, Phil.”

“Likewise.” He said, shaking your hand firmly.

“Well, how much time do I have to pack?” you asked with a sigh.

“Take your time.” Phil said. “I have a car waiting outside.” You only nodded before heading to your bedroom, the man called after you. “Need any help?”

You shook your head. “No, I got this.” You were starting to warm up to the agent, but no way was he coming into your bedroom or touching your clothes. That level of trust took much longer to establish.

Once you started packing, it didn’t take long before you had two suitcases full of clothes and other essentials. You also changed out of your sweats and tank-top. Opting to pull on a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Your knickknacks and decorations would have to stay, but you made sure to grab your father’s badge and slip it into the back pocket of your jeans.

Emerging from your bedroom with a suitcase in either hand, you found Phil seated on your worn leather sofa. He stood at your arrival and immediately moved to take one of the cases from you. “All set?” he asked.

You nodded. “Yeah, I think so.” You were suddenly feeling anxious, which was understandable. Here you were, a waitress barely making ends meet, about to join some clandestine group to hopefully save the world. No reason to be nervous, right?

“Everything okay?” Phil asked from beside you.

You snapped out of your thoughts and offered him a slight smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. This is just weird. I’ve spent my whole life running from you people and here I am, following you willingly.”

Phil’s brow furrowed. “We’re not that bad, (y/n), I promise.”

You snorted and headed for the door. “We’ll see.”

The two of you made your way down to the lobby and out onto the street where a black SUV sat. After loading your cases into the back, Phil slid into the driver’s seat while you took the passenger’s seat.

“So, where’re we headed?” you asked as Phil started up the car and switched it into gear.

“You’ll see.” Was all he said and no matter how much you pestered him, he would say no more than that. Eventually you gave up and watched the scenery go by as you drove. You lived in Manhattan and Phil’s route took you across the East River into Brooklyn then through Queens before finally arriving at LaGuardia airport an hour later.

Phil drove around to a private entrance where you were waved through a security checkpoint by a guard carrying a rifle. Your heartrate quickened, and you glanced over at Phil who appeared at ease. You drove a bit further, coming to a stop outside a private hangar where two more armed guards were stationed. “We’re here.” Phil announced before both of you exited the vehicle; each of you took a suitcase. “This way.” He said, directing you towards the hangar entrance.

Phil flashed his badge at the two guards stationed outside and one of them pressed a code into a nearby keypad which caused the large doors to slide open, admitting you inside. Once inside you were greeted by the sight of a large, black jet. It was unlike any airplane you had ever seen before. Its shape reminded you of a bird of prey, the cockpit resembling a hooked beak.

After boarding and stowing your suitcases, you took a seat and carefully buckled yourself in. There were two rows of seats and Phil took a seat across the aisle from you. It unnerved you somewhat that you were seated so near the exit ramp, but you forced yourself to remain calm. “This is a weird plane.” You mused, testing your harness; if that exit opened you wanted to make sure you weren’t going to fall to your death.

Phil smiled. “This isn’t a normal plane. It’s called a quinjet. It was designed for maximum maneuverability.”

“Is it some kind of prototype? I’ve never heard of it.” You said, jumping slightly when the jet’s engines roared to life. It wasn’t that you were afraid of flying, but you were kinda afraid of flying.

“You could say that.” Phil nodded. “SHIELD has invested a lot into its development.”

“Weird. Before he…died, my dad would sometimes tell me when you guys developed new technology.” You explained.

The agent didn’t appear pleased to hear that your father had shared classified information with you, but he didn’t comment. Your father was dead, gone. It wasn’t like they could throw him in prison.

The roar of the engines intensified before you felt that weightless feeling in your belly as the jet lifted off and rose straight into the air. There were no windows near where you sat, but you could see snippets of blue sky through the cockpit to your right at the far end of the room.

Phil suddenly spoke after several minutes of silence. “I don’t want to appear rude, but I’ve heard many things about your ‘abilities’ and I was just wondering…”

“You want me to demonstrate?” you asked, smirking at the agent’s nerves, he seemed so unshakable, apparently, that wasn’t always the case.

He nodded, looking embarrassed. “Yeah, if you don’t mind, of course.” He added quickly.

“Not at all.” You said with a shake of your head. “I spend all my time hiding my abilities; it’s freeing to demonstrate.” You explained, rolling up your sleeves.

The man leaned forward, eyes watching your hands intently. You smirked and held out your right hand, palm up. Taking a deep breath, you cleared your mind and focused on the nerve endings in your hand and fingers. It began as a slight tingle in your skin that gradually formed tiny, blue sparks shimmering across your skin. You curled your fingers slightly and the sparks danced from finger to finger before coalescing into an orb of light that hovered inches above your palm.

Phil stared at the orb of light with an open mouth, his eyes wide. He quickly snapped his jaw shut when he realized you were watching him. “It’s beautiful.” He breathed. “Pure energy.”

You nodded. “I can gather the energy within and around me with just a thought; it’s almost as simple as breathing.” You explained, tossing the orb to your left hand. “It’s almost like an extension of myself.” You closed your fist and the orb dissipated into a spray of blue sparks which quickly blinked out of existence.

“Does it hurt to touch it?” he asked.

“It doesn’t hurt me, but according to my father it feels like a shock and a burn at the same time.” You said, your right-hand glowing blue, your skin glistening with energy. You held up a finger and a tiny blue orb appeared at its tip. “Wanna try it?” you asked, smirking deviously. 

Phil quickly shook his head and a faint blush dusted his cheekbones. “No, that won’t be necessary.”

“Killjoy.” You pouted, letting the energy dissipate before slumping back into your seat with your arms crossed.

You spent the rest of the flight either sitting in companionable silence or making small talk with the agent. You discovered that he was a huge Captain America fan and owned all of his trading cards; mint condition. During your talks, you found yourself warming more and more to this man. Once you got past his stoic exterior, he was actually quite personable. You couldn’t imagine the responsibility placed upon his shoulders; he most likely didn’t have time to relax and unwind.

It was several hours later when Phil announced you had reached your destination. You craned your neck towards the cockpit to see where you would be landing and gasped at what you saw. You were flying towards a gigantic, flying aircraft carrier held aloft by four huge turbines spinning at high speeds. “Wow.” You breathed, staring open mouthed at the ship. “That’s amazing.”

“We call it a helicarrier.” Phil informed you, a hint of pride in his voice. “It’s powered by hundreds of self-sustaining arc reactors; to lose even a few would cause the turbines to fail.”

At your startled expression, he quickly backtracked. “But you don’t have to worry about that. The reactors are reliable, and we have little to worry about in the way of outside attacks. The ship is equipped with reflector plates that make us nearly invisible to the naked eye. It would take a great deal to bring her down.”

When the quinjet landed, Phil handed you an oxygen mask before putting on his own. He hefted one of your bags while you picked up the other. “Follow me and move quickly.” He said, gripping your arm with his free hand before descending the landing ramp.

Hurrying across the carrier, the wind whipped at your hair and clothes, threatening to knock you off your feet. Phil maintained a tight grip on you until you came to a door which he quickly opened with a code. Ushering you inside, the door slid shut behind you. It took several moments for your breathing to return to normal, you felt like you had just walked through a wind-tunnel. Your hair was in disarray and your clothes were in serious need of readjustment.

Phil waited patiently while you fixed your hair and clothes before leading you down a long, pristine corridor. The halls you traversed were empty and quiet, your footsteps the only sound. You quickly lost track of where you were, having followed Phil along a winding path. Eventually, he stopped before a door on the right and punched a code into the keypad. The door slid open and he motioned you inside. “This will be your room. You can leave your bags while we go talk to Director Fury.”

You nodded and deposited both of your suitcases just inside the door. You cast a cursory glance over the room and noted a narrow bed pushed into the far corner along with a desk and an empty bookcase.

“Come on.” Phil urged, gripping your shoulder and steering you back into the hallway. Several more minutes of walking found you standing in a large room where dozens of people were typing away at computers while floor to ceiling windows offered an amazing view of the starlit night sky.

Before you sat a shiny black table where five men and one woman sat. A tall, black man wearing a trench coat and an eye patch stood at the head of the table. He looked up as you and Phil entered the room, fixing you with his one eye. “Hello, Miss Gray. I see that you have agreed to join us.”

“I heard that there’s a demigod on the loose.” You said, feeling self-conscious with all the eyes on you. “And I want answers about my father.”

The man sighed. “Everything will be answered in due time.” He came around the table and offered you his hand. “I am Directory Fury. Welcome to SHIELD.”

You gripped his hand firmly. “Thank you.” Your gaze drifted to the people seated around the table. They were all staring at you with interest and curiosity. “Hello.” You greeted nervously, offering a small smile and a slight wave of your hand.

The first to greet you was a man you recognized instantly; the infamous Tony Stark. He rose from his seat and came around to shake your hand. “Well, well, well. I didn’t think our newest member would be so easy on the eyes.” He said, giving you a wink and a playful smirk before addressing Phil who stood behind you. “Now I know why you insisted on being the one to recruit her.” The billionaire said, waggling his eyebrows at the agent.

You flushed and glanced behind you to find Phil scowling at the other man, his face red with anger or embarrassment, it was hard to tell. “I was only doing my job.” He replied tersely. “If you don’t mind, Director, I have some reports to finish.” Fury only nodded before the agent made a hasty get away.

“Please excuse Mr. Stark’s forwardness.” A new voice said. You turned back around and locked eyes with the blue ones of a tall, well-muscled man with blond hair. You felt your jaw drop for about the third time that day. “C-Captain America?” You asked, not quite believing your eyes.

The man flushed slightly. “Yeah, that’s me. How’d you know?”

“I-I recognized you from some videos I saw in school.” You explained as you shook his hand. “How…?”

“We have provided you with files on each of your new team members. That will answer all of your questions.” Fury explained.

“Well, I guess if everyone’s introducing themselves, I’d better too.” A man dressed in a black vest and dark jeans stood and offered you his hand. He had sandy hair and blue eyes. “The name’s Clint Barton or Hawkeye, if you like.” He said. “I’m eager to see what you can do.”

"As am I.” the booming voice of a heavily muscled blond said as the giant of a man stood and engulfed your hand in a crushing handshake. He had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing some kind of leather armor, it reminded you somewhat of the armor the demigod in the picture had worn. “I am Thor Odinson of Asgard, fair maiden. It is an honor to meet a warrior so young.”

Your eyes widened at the mention of Asgard. “Wait. You’re from _Asgard_?” You couldn’t believe this. First Loki was on the loose and now you were shaking hands with Thor himself.

Thor chuckled. “Yes, fair maiden.”

“I-it’s an honor to meet you, Thor.” You said, meaning it. You were shaking hands with someone who wasn’t even _human_.

“I am very curious about your abilities, Miss Gray.” the last man said quietly as he approached you. He had dark, curly hair and looked very nervous. “I’m Dr. Bruce Banner. I’ve read the little information SHIELD has on you and was wondering if you would have time to speak with me one-on-one. For scientific purposes, of course.” He added quickly, smiling nervously.

“Will you all leave the poor girl alone?” a redheaded woman suddenly said, appearing beside you. “She’s had a long day and I’m sure the last thing she wants to do is answer all of your questions.” She extended her hand. “I am Natasha Romanov. It’s good to see another woman on the team; the testosterone can be overwhelming.”

“I can see that.” You chuckled, shaking the other woman’s hand. She seemed nice enough. You then turned back to the group of men. “She’s right though. I’m very tired and I’ll be willing to answer any questions you might have in the morning.” Natasha then motioned for you to follow her out of the room and back to your quarters. “Thanks for saving me back there, it was a bit overwhelming.”

She smirked. “Boys will be boys. You’ll learn to handle them in no time.”

“ _Handle_ them?” you questioned, brows raised.

“You’ll see.” She added with a wink. “And here we are.” She announced, motioning to the door to your new room. “Your room has its own bathroom, so no need to worry about sharing with the boys. If you need anything let me know.”

“Thank you, Natasha.” You said, giving her a smile before bidding each other goodnight. The other woman disappeared down the hallway and you entered your room with a sigh. Plopping down onto your bed, you grimaced at the military grade mattress but shrugged; it was better than nothing. You dug around in your suitcase and found a pair of shorts and a tank-top to wear to bed. After changing, you crawled into bed and were asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.

* * *

A sharp knock on your door awoke you the next morning. Groaning, you slowly peeled your eyelids apart and fumbled for your phone which sat on the nightstand. Once you managed to grab it, you read the time: 7am. “(Y/n)? You awake?” the voice of Natasha asked through the door.

With a grunt, you pushed yourself into a seated position, your bed covers pooling around your waist. “Yep.” You yawned, running your fingers through your bedhead.

The door then slid open and in walked the redhead. She was dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt. “It’s time to get up.” She said with a smirk, tapping her wristwatch.

“It’s seven.” You groaned, rubbing at your eyes. You weren’t a morning person, maybe joining up hadn’t been that great of an idea.

Natasha placed her hands on her hips. “We like to get an early start around here and if you don’t get up now, the men will have eaten all the food.” She then clapped her hands together sharply, causing you to jump. “Now come on. You’ve gotta be hungry.”

Your stomach rumbled loudly then and with a sigh you dragged yourself out of bed. “Can I at least shower?” you asked, digging around in your suitcase for your toiletries and a change of clothes.

“I supposed.” Natasha said with a smile before heading for the door. “I’ll be waiting outside.”

And then she left, the door sliding closed behind her. You vaguely pondered how she had even gotten into your room without the code but didn’t dwell on it. Instead, you entered the small attached bathroom and showered and styled your hair into some semblance of order.

Once you felt presentable, you exited your room and found Natasha leaning against the wall waiting for you. “Ready?” she asked.

You nodded and followed the other woman to the mess hall which wasn’t far from your room. You figured the wing of the ship you were currently in was the living quarters. Countless doors lined the halls and you wondered if they belonged to your teammates.

When the two of you entered the mess hall you were immediately waved over to a table by Tony. The rest of the group was already seated with plates of food in front of them. “(Y/n), come sit by me.” He said, smiling and patting the spot between himself and Bruce.

Natasha rolled her eyes at you before leading you over to the buffet where you both grabbed trays and loaded them with a variety of breakfast foods. Maybe this place wouldn’t be so bad, you mused, grabbing hearty portions of all your favorites.

Returning to the table, you took the offered seat with a yawn. “Did you sleep well, Miss Gray?” Steve asked from his seat across from you.

You shrugged. “More or less. The beds aren’t as comfortable as what I’m used to.”

“My bed’s plenty comfortable, if you ever want to try it out.” Tony said with a smirk. You flushed bright red and the man yelped when Natasha slapped him upside the head. Tony rubbed his head and glared at the redhead. “That was uncalled for!”

The other woman rolled her eyes. “Stop being a pig; the poor girl just got here!”

“I apologize for Mr. Stark’s behavior, again.” Steve said.

You only smiled. “It’s alright, he doesn’t mean it.”

Tony looked insulted. “What do you mean? I never joke about that!”

“Yes, you do.” Bruce quipped to your right, pushing his food around his plate.

“At least once a day.” Clint said.

“Hour, more like.” Thor remarked with a grin.

“Nonstop.” Steve retorted.

Tony glared at all of them. “That’s right, turn the new girl against me. I thought you people were my friends.”

You giggled at his theatrics before beginning to eat. These guys seemed cool, hopefully you would be able to work well with them. Soon, all of you had finished your meals and Phil arrived to announce that you would all need to report to the training room.

There were butterflies in your stomach as you walked to the training room and your palms were sweaty. You knew they were going to expect you to show off your full abilities, but you had never done it in front of so many people. You hoped you didn’t get stage fright.

“Don’t be nervous.” Phil said, sidling up next to you. He must have noticed your nerves. “Imagine that we’re in the jet again okay?”

You nodded and took a deep breath to calm yourself. “Thanks, Phil.”

Upon entering the training room, you were greeted by a space the size of a basketball course with viewing seats set up behind thick glass walls. A thick, rubber mat had been rolled out over the majority of the wooden flooring. A silver eagle had been etched into the mat; the symbol of SHIELD. Director Fury stood in the center of the room and nodded to your group as you all filed in. “Miss Gray.” he said, addressing you.

Anxiety intensifying, you stepped out from the group. “Yes, Director?”

“Are you ready to demonstrate your skills?” the man asked, regarding you with his single, dark eye. The man was nearly unreadable, his face giving away no emotion. If anything, he always looked pissed off, it unnerved you.

You took a deep breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Fury nodded and motioned Natasha forward while the rest of the group took seats behind the barrier. “Agent Romanov will be testing your skills.”

Your eyes widened, and you looked at the redhead in alarm. She gave you a reassuring smile. “It’ll be okay, I’ll go easy on you.” It wasn’t your own safety that concerned you, it was _hers._ Had SHIELD briefed her on your abilities or had she been thrown into this match blind? Did Natasha have some kind of hidden ability that you weren’t aware of?

Fury went to stand behind the barrier and nodded to Natasha who went to stand on the opposite side of the eagle symbol. Her smile was gone, replaced by a neutral look that somehow made her look intimidating. Her blue eyes were devoid of emotion and you watched her warily, waiting for her to make the first move.

The redhead attacked suddenly and without warning, rushing you faster than you thought possible. You barely managed to dodge her right hook, spinning to the side. You fell into your training, mind going into autopilot. Your heel connected sharply with Natasha’s shin causing the woman to hiss and stumble. She attacked again, only this time you were blocking and dodging a flurry of fists and kicks. One powerful punch caught you in the stomach and knocked the breath from you.

You fell to a knee, the other woman smirking down at you, about to deliver the finishing blow. Raising your right hand, you released a wave of energy that hit Natasha square in the chest, sending her flying across the room. She slid to a stop on the mat and pushed herself to her knees, looking stunned. Her chest heaved as she sucked in breath after breath. She no longer looked smug, instead a wary look came into her eyes.

Pushing yourself to your feet, you launched yourself at Natasha, propelling yourself forward with bursts of energy beneath your feet. Spinning in the air, you landed a kick across her face. She stumbled back but didn’t lose her balance and retaliated with a sharp elbow to your kidney before gripping your shirt and throwing you to the ground. Flipping to your feet, you concentrated energy into your arms before releasing it in a shockwave that forced the redhead back until she was pressed up against the far wall of the training room.

You held her there, keeping pressure on her wrists with gentle thrums of energy. Sweat beaded on your forehead and your breath was heavy with the strain. They had wanted a show and you were giving it to them. Natasha’s face was distorted into a grimace, her fingers flexing as she pulled at the energy restraining her. “Show off.” She grunted, eyes watering.

“That’s enough.” Fury barked, having returned to the mat.

You lowered your hands, releasing your hold on Natasha, the energy fading into nothingness. “You okay?” you asked your opponent, noting the red marks encircling the other woman’s wrists.

“I’m good.” She said, offering a small smile as she rubbed at her wrists. “No lasting damage, right?”

You shook your head. “No, there aren’t any lasting effects. You might have tingling for a few hours, but that should go away.”

“That’s comforting.” She quipped.

“Impressive.” Director Fury said as he walked towards you, Phil at his side. Your other teammates stood further back. “Where did you receive your training?”

“My father.” You stated simply with a shrug. “He taught me everything I know in hand to hand combat. Learning to control my powers was a bit trickier; it isn’t easy to practice.”

“Now that, I must say, was one of the coolest things I have ever seen.” Tony said as he approached you. “You held your own against _the_ Black Widow! That’s a feat in and of its self.”

You blushed slightly at the praise. This was all so strange. Before today, your father had been the only person to see your powers in use. You had always hidden them for obvious reasons and it made you feel lighter to be able to be so open with these people. You were no longer alone with your freakish powers. “Thanks, she did get me a few times.” You said, rubbing your stomach where she had punched you.

“I wouldn’t mind sparing with you.” Clint said. “As long as I get to be armed.”

“I wish to battle the fair maiden!” Thor announced, his voice thundering around the training room. He lifted his ornate hammer and pointed it at you. “What say you?”

“Not today, Thor.” Fury said dryly. “We don’t want to push her too far.”

Thor appeared disappointed but quickly shook it off before throwing a thick arm around your shoulders. “Come and let me regale you of my many battles.”

You only laughed as the giant of a man led you from the training room, the rest of the group following after. You were sure of it now; this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why are you looking at me like that? This isn’t going to hurt.” Bruce’s words did little to comfort you as the doctor attached electrodes to your temples and the backs of your hands. “This equipment is just going to measure your energy levels. Alright?” he reassured you, his lips twitching slightly in amusement as he turned towards the machine you were currently attached to.

You remained apprehensive, but nodded anyway, taking a deep breath as the scientist flipped on the machine.

After your sparring match with Natasha, you had been overcome with a ravenous hunger. You had explained to your new teammates that this seemed to be a side effect from using your powers and Dr. Banner had grown curious. You had listened to Thor’s war stories for a good hour or so before the doctor had asked to run a few tests on you.

Part of you had wanted to continue listening to the alien prince, but another part decided that it would be a good idea to submit to the scientist’s tests. That’s how you had found yourself seated on a paper-covered exam table in Bruce’s lab. Pristine lab equipment surrounded you, of course you had no idea what any of it did, but you were impressed nonetheless.

“It doesn’t sting or anything, does it?” you asked, examining the electrode stuck to your left hand.

Bruce chuckled and shook his head, his back turned toward you as he typed away on his laptop. “No. At least…it shouldn’t.”

“That’s comforting.” You grumbled.

The scientist then turned, slipping on his glasses to monitor the readings that were about to appear on his computer screen. “Now, just relax and stay still.”

You obeyed, your eyes sliding closed. You cleared your mind and slowed your breathing. For the next several minutes you just sat there with your eyes closed as the machine ran its tests. It took some self-control to keep from shifting on the table; you had always been fidgety.

When the test was finally over, the machine ‘chimed’, and you automatically opened your eyes at the sound. Beside you, Bruce wore a look of confusion as he read over the results on the computer screen. “Something wrong?” you asked, feeling your nerves rising.

“You are emitting low levels of gamma radiation.” He explained, sounding both awed and troubled.

“And that’s bad because?” you questioned. You understood that radiation wasn’t that great a thing, but you had lived your whole life without any serious health issues.

Bruce removed his glasses and fidgeted with them. His nervous demeanor did nothing to ease your mind. “I’ll have to run more tests to confirm this, but I have a theory.”

You quirked an eyebrow. “A theory on what?”

“Your powers.” He stated simply. “You must have been exposed to an extraordinary level of gamma radiation when you were young, perhaps even when you were still in your mother’s womb.” He explained, his dark eyes regarding you thoughtfully. “Do you have any idea how that could have happened?”

You shook your head. “I have no idea. My parents told me that I was born like this; I can’t recall anything strange happening in my childhood either.”

Bruce appeared skeptical. “Even so, I’ll have to run more tests.”

A small smile quirked his lips and you cocked your head to the side. “Why are you so happy?”

He shook his head. “I’ve been without a project for a while now and you just became my most exciting yet. Unlocking the secrets of your abilities will be interesting.”

You didn’t know whether to feel flattered or insulted, so you settled for the former. “Well. you’re welcome.” You smiled, unable to help the blush that dusted your cheeks.

The man returned your smile before removing the electrodes attached to you. “Thank you for your time, (y/n). I really appreciate it and if you don’t mind coming in for more tests in the future?” he asked.

You nodded as you hopped off the table. “Sure, Bruce. I’m just as interested in my powers as you.”

Suddenly, the doors leading into the lab swung open and in strode Tony. “(Y/n), I’ve come to rescue you from the mad scientist.” You winced and shot Bruce a worried glance. You were well aware of his alter-ego, you had seen it on the news more than once. To your surprise the scientist actually chuckled. “No pun intended.” Tony clarified unperturbed. “Sorry ‘bout that doc.”

“Was there something you needed?” Bruce asked, choosing to ignore the other man’s poor choice of words.

“Yes, actually I did come to rescue (y/n).” the billionaire replied with a wink in your direction. “But, the truth is that Fury wants you to meet our prisoner.” He explained with a grimace.

You cocked your head to the side. Who was this prisoner? “Why?”

Tony shrugged, still looking troubled. “I don’t try to understand Fury, but he’s insisting.”

“Well, I don’t think she should meet the psychopath.” Bruce quipped, an uncharacteristic edge to his normally soft voice.

“Don’t you think I argued with him over this?” Tony snapped. “He’s not budging though, so we might as well get it over with.”

“Who is this guy?” you asked. He must be a real piece of work if it had both men so riled up.

Tony sighed and motioned you to follow him. “You’ll see soon enough. Come on.”

With one last unsure glance towards Bruce, you followed Tony from the lab. “So, you gonna tell me who our prisoner is?” you asked again as you walked down the many pristine hallways of the helicarrier.

Tony’s brow furrowed. “Well, you know Thor?” You nodded. “It’s his adopted brother, Loki. Frost Giant or something like that. He went off the deep end when he found out he was adopted and now he wants to rule the Earth. He’s also totally insane.” He added flippantly.

Loki. The demigod who’s picture Phil had shown you to convince you to join the team? The being who apparently commanded an army and could turn people into his slaves? He was on this ship? Your heart pounded heavily in your chest and you clenched your hands into fists. It was so easy to agree to something when you were on the sidelines, but now that Earth’s biggest threat was so close, you were suddenly unsure. Were you ready for this?

You barely registered when you entered the conference room, but Tony brought you to a stop with a gentle grip on your elbow before you crashed into the meeting table. Fury, Phil, Steve, Thor, Clint, and Natasha were all seated around the table. The Director looked up when you entered the room.

“I still don’t see the need for this.” Steve said, sounding exasperated.

“Neither do I.” Thor agreed, his thick arms crossed. “My brother is dangerous. (Y/n) need not be introduced to him.”

“I agree.” Clint said with a sharp nod. “I don’t like this.”

“Will you all stop worrying?” Natasha asked, rolling her eyes. “He’s contained behind two feet of bullet-proof glass. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Oh, I could think of a few things.” Tony said, dropping his hand from your elbow. “We still going through with this then?”

Fury nodded. “Yes, Stark. (Y/n) needs to know the kind of man that we’re dealing with. All of you have met Loki, (y/n) needs to as well if she is to be a part of this team.”

“I’m standing right here.” You snapped, growing annoyed that the group was discussing you so openly without acknowledging your presence. “Is he really that dangerous?”

“Very.” Fury replied bluntly.

“We’re not sending you in alone.” Phil assured you, standing and giving you a reassuring smile. “I’ll be there with you.”

“As will I.” Thor said, standing as well. “If anyone has a chance at reasoning with him, it is I.”

“Then I’m going too.” Steve said,

“No, you’re not.” Fury said, shooting Steve a withering look. “We do not want to make Loki feel threatened. Coulson, Thor, and (y/n) are enough.”

Steve glared but remained silent. “Let’s go.” Phil said, motioning you and Thor to follow him from the room. Tony mouthed ‘good luck’ to you before the door slid closed behind you.

Thor stopped beside you and offered his arm. “Shall we?” he asked, a playful smirk on his face.

Smiling, you slipped your hand into the crook of his elbow. You followed Phil through the corridors and down several levels of the ship before reaching a pair of double doors guarded by two soldiers standing at attention. Phil flashed his badge. “We’re here to see the prisoner. Lock the door behind us.” He ordered. The guards nodded before opening the doors and letting your group inside before closing them firmly behind you.

Swallowing nervously, you released Thor’s arm and cast your eyes around the room you were in. It was small and in the center sat a circular glass chamber inside which sat a man, Loki. He was seated quietly in a singular chair towards the far wall of the cell. His head snapped up at the sound of the doors, his gaze curious.

Thor placed a hand on your shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze while Phil approached the glass, motioning you to follow. Upon closer inspection the prisoner was striking with jet-black hair that fell to his shoulders and icy blue eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. A smile slowly spread across his pale features as he rose and approached the cell-wall where you stood.

Beside you, Thor stiffened and scowled while Phil carefully folded his hands behind his back. Loki came to a stop just shy of the glass, his gaze zeroed in on you. “Well, hello there.” He greeted, his voice calm and melodic. “What do we have here?”


	4. Chapter 4

You swallowed nervously, unable to escape Loki’s penetrating gaze. His smile turned wicked as he looked you over. “I take it that you are the newest Agent?” There was something mesmerizing about his eyes and his voice, you found yourself nodding dumbly. “And what is your name?”

“We aren’t here to make conversation, Loki.” Phil snapped, coming to stand beside you.

The god of mischief gave the Agent a look of mock innocence. “I simply want to know what I should call this beautiful creature.” He explained, blue gaze sliding to focus on you once more while beside you, Phil’s expression turned murderous.

You flushed despite yourself. This man, _demigod,_ wanted to take over the world. He was ruthless and not above brainwashing people to further his agenda. However, there was something compelling about him. You weren’t going to lie to yourself and say that you didn’t find him attractive, because you did, but you knew that behind that pretty face resided a dark heart. You would keep your distance, but it never hurt to be polite. “My name is (y/n).” you replied.

“What a pretty name. It suits you.” He said before leaning back in his seat. “Now, to what do I owe the honor of your presence, fair maiden?”

“Cut the act, Loki.” Thor grumbled, crossing his massive arms across his chest. “We only came here to introduce (y/n) to you. Your niceties hide none of your evil intent.”

“Evil intent?” Loki questioned, cocking his head to the side as he fixed his brother with his icy stare. “I simply want to save humanity. How is that evil?”

“S-save us?” you asked.

“Saving by enslaving, you mean.” Phil clarified with a scowl. “You’re a fool, Loki. If you think that Earth would give in so easily.”

Loki chuckled darkly and turned to the Agent. “I am no fool. If anyone is a fool, it is your superior, Fury. He believes that bringing together a group of trouble misfits will somehow defeat me. All he will get in the end is infighting and chaos.” He cocked his head to the side. “How exactly is _that_ going to defeat me?”

“Someone care to fill me in here?” you asked, looking between Thor and Phil for clarification. The tension in the room was steadily growing and you really didn’t want this to turn into an explosive situation. Obviously, you hadn’t been told everything when you’d been recruited.

Phil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Loki thinks that humanity would be much happier if we had no freedom. He wishes to rule us.”

Your eyes widened. “Are you serious? You think that’s a good idea?”

Loki’s gaze hardened, and his lips flattened into a thin line. “I do not expect you to understand my vision, but it will be done. My plans are already set in motion; there is not much you can do to stop it.”

Worry and fear coiled in your gut. He was so sure of himself, he exuded nothing but cold, calculated confidence. You suddenly wished that you were back home in your tiny apartment, not staring down a stone-cold conqueror.

“I tire of this.” Thor growled, slamming a fist into the glass wall of the cell, Loki barely flinched. “Perhaps I should beat some sense into you.”

The dark-haired brother smirked. “I’d love to see you try.”

“Thor, calm down.” Phil snapped, looking at the golden-haired man pointedly. “We don’t need this escalating. We did what we came here to do, let’s go.”

The Agent turned to move towards the exit, Thor grudgingly following, a scowl cutting deep lines in his face. You stood for several moments studying Loki and he in turned appeared to be watching you just as intently. He was powerful, you could almost sense it, but deep down you knew that there was more to his motives than he let on. “If you think the Earth is just going to roll over and let you have it, then you’re delusional.” You found yourself saying, meeting the demigod’s gaze.

The man smirked. “We shall see about that, (y/n). Your people need guidance; a ruler to show them the way. I intend to be that ruler.”

“I’ll _never_ bow to you.”

His blue gaze sparkled. “Now, isn’t that an enticing thought.”

Before you could say more, a strong hand clamped down on your wrist and all but pulled you from the room. When you were a few feet past the doors, you looked up to find that it was Thor who held you. “Do not antagonize him, (y/n).” he admonished. “Loki has more power than we know.”

“I’m sorry.” You said, shaking your head. “I don’t know what came over me. I guess I’ve always hated smugness.”

Thor snorted as he released your wrist. “Well, Loki has always been quite smug, but so have I. This may be hard to believe, but I used to be quite insufferable.”

You smiled slightly as you walked between Thor and Phil down the long hallway away from Loki’s prison. “I think everyone goes through a phase like that.”

“Well, my ‘phase’ caused my father to strip me of my powers and banish me to Earth.” He replied solemnly. “That was a hard lesson to learn.”

“I need to report to Fury.” Phil announced with a sigh, his blue eyes worried. This surprised you; the Agent always seemed so unshakable. “Keep an eye on her, Thor.” The suited man then peeled off down a hallway to the right.

Thor took you by the arm and steered you in the opposite direction. “Come, let us get a drink.”

“That sounds wonderful.” You agreed with a sigh.

Following Thor through the helicarrier, you passed many people who gave you a wide berth all the while casting appreciative and awed looks Thor’s way. He was an impressive man you had to admit, with his bulging muscles, golden skin, and silky hair that brushed his shoulders.

He was literally and figuratively a ‘god’ and you suddenly felt out of place walking at his side. You were new here and you were sure that no one knew who you were aside from SHIELD command. That had always seemed to be your lot in life. Never the one that stood out, just the average girl who stood on the sidelines. 

_Not anymore._ You thought to yourself. Now, you were in it, big time and you weren’t sure how to feel.

Soon, the two of you were in the mess hall seated at a table in one of the far corners, away from the more populated tables. A cool glass of water sat in front of you while Thor sipped from a mug of coffee. He had grabbed a box of pop-tarts from the snack bar and he had already eaten four. You figured that his Asgardian physiology required a high calorie intake, similar to your own extra caloric need due to your powers.

After several minutes of silence, you couldn’t take it anymore. If Thor was to be your teammate, then it would be best to try to get to know him. “Thor…I know that he’s your brother. How can you stand to see Loki like this?” Thor sighed heavily and shifted in his seat. “I mean, I know that you must love him, but I don’t understand how you can fight him.”

“It kills me to see how far he has fallen. I love my brother, but he has forsaken his family and his realm.” His hand tightened around his mug. “I do not understand this madness of his. I knew that he was jealous of me, but I refuse to see him as evil. I still have hope that he can be saved. There is still good in him, I can see it. I just wish I knew how to bring it out.”

Without thinking, you reached across the table to rest your hand atop his own. “He’s not my favorite person at the moment, but I hope that you’re right.”

Thor smiled and squeezed your hand. “Thank you for the kind words, (y/n). You are a small comfort in this world of chaos.”

You blushed lightly. “I try.”

“There you are!” Tony said, suddenly appearing next to your table alongside Steve, Clint and Natasha. You and Thor quickly released each other as the new arrivals took a seat. Tony and Steve slid in next to you while Natasha and Clint sat next to Thor. “So, how’d the meeting with the psycho go?” the billionaire asked.

Thor’s mug suddenly shattered in his iron grip and the demigod rose to his feet, glaring at Tony. “Do not speak of my brother that way! He may be misguided but I demand that he be treated with respect.”

Tony looked stunned, his dark eyes wide. Seated to his left you just wanted to become invisible. “Hey, sorry Thor.” The billionaire said, hands raised placatingly. “Didn’t mean anything by it.”

Thor only glowered at the other man before storming out of the mess hall. You stared at the pile of broken ceramic before turning to Tony. “Why don’t you think before you speak?” you asked.

“Hey! It’s not my fault he’s Mr. Sensitive!” Tony snapped back. “And why do you care? He’s not your brother.”

“That doesn’t matter! He’s Thor’s and he was obviously upset by your little comment.” You pushed yourself to your feet. “If you want to know how it went with Loki, ask Phil.” With that you hurried out of the mess in search of Thor.

It took some searching of the unfamiliar halls before you found the demigod on the bridge of the ship, staring out at the gradually darkening sky. Weaving your way through the dozens of computer terminals you sidled up next to him and softly cleared your throat. “I’m sorry about what Tony said.”

“Why should you be sorry?” he asked, scowling. “You are not the one who made the insensitive comment.”

You nodded. “I know, but I’m still sorry. It’s a thing we do here on Earth. We apologize for other people’s mistakes.”

Thor smiled a little. “Your Midgardian customs are so strange.”

You cocked your head to the side. “Midgardian?”

“To Asgardians, Earth is called Midgard.” He explained.

“Oh.” You said, looking down at your feet, unsure what else to say.

“I am sorry if my behavior scared you, (y/n).” Thor sighed, looking down at you. He no longer appeared upset, just tired.

“Scared me?” you asked.

“People become…frightened, whenever I show my true strength. I saw the look in your eyes; you were afraid.”

You blushed lightly and looked away. “You just surprised me, that’s all.”

“(Y/n), look at me.” He commanded, taking one of your hands and folding it between both of his. You met his eyes warily, unsure of where this was going. “I don’t want you to fear me. I will never hurt you, I promise.”

You stared up at him dumbly. “I trust you.” You said on impulse, realizing belatedly how stupid that sounded. You’d just met this man, yet you were willing to trust him so easily. Perhaps it was something in his gentle blue gaze or the way he held your hand so gently despite his strength.

The demigod smiled and then shocked you by enveloping you in a gentle hug. He was a giant of a man, at least a head taller than you maybe more and you found your face pressed into his leather-clad chest as he hugged you. “Thank you for listening, (y/n).”

“You’re welcome.” You said, doing your best to suppress a blush as the man released you. He bid you goodnight and left you standing there before a window full of stars.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late, but you couldn’t sleep. After meeting Loki, you had too much on your mind to relax just yet. After your talk with Thor, you had retired to your private room on the helicarrier and decided to delve into the stack of folders that Phil had provided you. They contained information on your new teammates: their history, abilities, etc. You felt strange reading about your colleagues, but this was the best way to understand their strengths and weaknesses. You would be working with them as a team and it was important.

You sat cross-legged on your bed, wearing shorts and a tank-top. So far, you had read through Tony, Bruce and Steve’s charts. Now, you were learning about Natasha. The woman was interesting, to say the least, but a manila folder pushed to the far corner of your bed kept drawing your attention.

It was Loki’s file. He wasn’t an ally, far from it, but it was still important to understand your enemy. SHIELD had put together a thick dossier on the villain, but you wanted to leave that for last.

It took you little over an hour to finish reading all the information regarding your teammates and that left Loki. Taking a deep breath, you reached for the file and flipped it open in your lap. You were immediately faced with a picture of the demigod looking worse for wear. His long hair was unkempt and there were cuts and scrapes on his face. You flipped away from the picture and began to read.

His past wasn’t as colorful as you had anticipated. Yes, he was an alien prince from a distant planet, but the worst thing he had done before invading Earth was to level a small town in New Mexico a year ago. Now, you weren’t going to gloss over that fact, it was reprehensible, but for a supposed super-villain, you had expected something grander. He had also betrayed Thor and killed some guy named Laufey who had also turned out to be his biological father. However, you viewed this feat as a good thing, since this Laufey had wanted to take over Asgard.

 _Family gatherings must be awkward._ You mused to yourself as you read.

Loki was a confusing character to say the least. Seemingly motivated by a need for revenge and to be seen as Thor’s equal. You realized that he didn’t want power, but recognition; respect. Respect that he had apparently not gotten on Asgard. You rubbed at your gradually tiring eyes. This was all too confusing; too much to take in.

Just the other day you hadn’t believed in aliens, but now you were on a ship with two of them. Sighing, you closed Loki’s file and laid back to stare up at the ceiling. Now, how to process this new information.

You decided that you weren’t going to be satisfied until you got some answers from Loki himself. However, it was late, and you were tired. You also didn’t want to make a fool of yourself, so you decided to sleep on it. Hopefully your mind would be clearer in the morning.

The next morning you woke early, dressed and traveled to the mess hall for breakfast. Few people were up and that suited you just fine. You grabbed a tray and took a seat in the far corner of the room. As you ate, you considered how you were going to approach Loki. He had seemed talkative yesterday, but would that be the same today? You also had to find a way to even see him, considering that he was guarded 24/7; you would need clearance to pass the guards.

While your mind worked over the details of your plan, someone cleared their throat near you and you looked up to see Phil standing to the side with a tray in hand. “Mind if I sit here?”

Shaking your head, you motioned to the seat across from you. “No, go ahead.” A thought struck you. What if you could get Phil’s badge or at least have him get you past the guards? “Hey, Phil?”

“Hm?” the man asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I have a favor to ask.” You began, poking at your food to conceal your nerves.

The man shrugged. “Sure, what is it?”

“Well….you’re probably going to the hate the idea, but I want to talk to Loki again.”

There was a loud ‘clang’ as Phil dropped his fork and his blue eyes widened. “W-what?” he choked out.

“I have a few things I want to ask him.” You explained, realizing how stupid this idea suddenly sounded.

“That’s out of the question.” He grumbled, taking a deep swig of his coffee. “You don’t seem to understand how dangerous he is.”

“I do understand; I read his file last night. I know everything that he’s done.” You said, feeling your anger rising. You weren’t a child. “And besides, he’s contained in his cell and I _can_ defend myself.” You leaned back and crossed your arms, staring the agent down. “So, are you gonna help me or not?”

Phil sighed and rubbed his brow as if to stave off a headache. “Well, I can see that if I don’t help you, you’ll just find another way in. I’ll get you in, but I want to be there with you.”

You shook your head. “No, he won’t talk if you’re with me. You can stand outside, but you cannot be in the room.”

Phil shook his head. “Fine but I really hope you know what you’re doing, (y/n).”

You smiled. “Don’t worry.” While in the back of your mind a doubtful voice whispered that you might be getting in over your head.

Once you and Phil had finished eating breakfast, you followed the agent from the mess hall and across the ship to the doors leading into Loki’s cell. Phil flashed his badge at the guards before motioning your through the doors. “I’ll be right here if you need anything.” He assured your before pulling the doors firmly closed behind you.

You approached the cell slowly and quietly, unsure if the prisoner was even awake yet. You found that he was, though. He was seated on a narrow cot eating from a tray. He made no indication that he knew you were there, but you were sure that he had seen you. Something about him told you that he was highly observant.

You opened your mouth to speak, but he beat you to it. “Good morning.” He greeted you, looking at you with those blue eyes that unnerved you so much. “I have to say, this is a surprise.”

You swallowed down your nerves and stepped closer to the cell wall. “It’s a surprise to me too.” You admitted, your voice shaking slightly despite your best efforts.

The man cocked his head to the side. “Why is that?”

You glanced down at your feet, trying to organize your thoughts. “I read your dossier last night and I came to a conclusion.”

His eyebrows rose. “Did you now? And what did you conclude?”

“You’ve done some bad things, horrible things, but…not for the reasons that I thought.” You explained, meeting his gaze. “You killed your father, Laufey, but it was to save the man who raised you.”

Loki’s lip curled, and he rose to his feet, the tray of food forgotten. “Laufey was not my father; killing him was like killing any other enemy.”

“Yes, but you did it to save Odin and Asgard, right?” you pressed, watching him closely for his reaction. You knew that you were walking a fine line here, but you had him talking; you needed to keep it that way.

The demigod appeared uncomfortable, blue eyes darting to the side. “Perhaps, but that is not the whole reason.”

You stepped closer, your curiosity overriding your fear. “Then why did you do it?”

“I wanted to prove myself, to Odin.” He began slowly, the words seemingly paining him. “Growing up, I had lived in Thor’s shadow. I couldn’t compete with him in anything. He was the better warrior, the better heir. I thought that if I could defeat my father’s greatest enemy, I would no longer be a shadow.” He shook his head, his gaze distant. “But I still wasn’t good enough for Odin or Asgard. Because of what I am.” He growled this last part with such revulsion that it surprised you. “No matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I fought, none of it mattered. Thor was reckless and arrogant, he didn’t deserve the throne. He would have plunged Asgard into an unnecessary war. And for what? His foolish pride?”

“You wanted the throne then?” you asked.

Loki shook his head. “No, I wanted nothing more than to be seen as Thor’s equal in the eyes of Odin. I took the throne because it was necessary, I would have relinquished it as soon as Odin had recovered. But my father couldn’t see past my Frost Giant heritage. I was a trophy; a spoil of war. Not his son.”

“You can’t honestly believe that.” You said, causing a look of a confusion to cross the man’s features. “Thor still thinks of you as a brother. He loves you and wants you to stop all of this and go home.”

“So, you’ve spoken with him about this?”

“Not exactly, but he does want you to come home and _I_ can tell he still cares for you.” You replied.

Loki snorted. “My brother is only here to save his precious Earth. He only cares that I am locked away. He cannot return home until he accomplishes this.”

“That’s right, the Tesseract.” You murmured, remembering reading about it in one of the files. “It’s the only way he can return to Asgard, right?”

“Precisely.” Loki said, smiling slightly. “You are not just a pretty face, are you? You did read my file carefully.”

You blushed. “I like to know my enemies.”

“We don’t have to be enemies though.” He said. “We may have our differences, (y/n), but being your enemy is the last thing that I want.”

You snorted and cocked your head to the side. “Really? You come to my planet with the intent to conquer it, and you think I’d just overlook that?”

“My intentions are pure.” He replied. “But let’s not rehash our conversation from yesterday.” He leaned against the cell wall, regarding you thoughtfully. “So, is it my turn to ask questions?”

You shrugged. “I guess that’s fair.” You figured that it wouldn’t hurt to converse with the demigod. If anything, it gave you a glimpse into his personality, something that may or may not prove useful in the future.

“Why did you join SHIELD? You are young, surely this isn’t what you wanted to do with your life.” He asked.

You chewed your lower lip before answering. “I joined because my father was killed, and no one will tell me what happened. They said it was classified. Now that I’m an agent, I should have access.”

“And your father, he was an agent?” Loki pressed, his expression guarded.

You nodded. “Yeah, one of the best. He trained me, taught me not to fear my abilities. He was a good man and I want to know how he died.”

“You may not like what you find.” The man warned softly.

“I don’t care, I have to know.” You felt the tears welling up once again, but you clamped down on them. You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry. “I-I should go.” You said, turning and heading for the exit.

“(Y/n).” Loki called to your back.

You came to a halt just shy of the doors, hand resting on the handle. “Yes?”

“No one ever comes to talk to me except to question me. I enjoy talking to you. We may be enemies, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friendly.”

You took a shaky breath, your mind a whirl with thoughts. “I’ll keep that in mind.” And then you were out the door, slamming it firmly behind you.

* * *

You found yourself seated in the furthest corner of the mess hall, nursing a steaming hot cup of coffee as you replayed your conversation with Loki in your mind. You were still shaken, but you hoped that the coffee would help soothe your frazzled nerves. Nothing about that conversation had been what you expected. 

The man was articulate and quite amiable for a warlord. You weren’t sure what to think of him, other than he was the most friendly and attractive criminal you had ever met. You were honestly at a loss. On the one hand, he had invaded Earth, but on the other, he really just wanted respect and recognition. Unfortunately, he was willing to go to any lengths to get it.

Sighing, you rested your head against the cool metal of the table, but you were soon snapped into alertness when someone tapped you on the shoulder. Looking up sharply, you locked eyes with Clint Barton. “Sorry if I startled you.” He apologized before taking a seat across from you, a tray of food in hand. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah.” You sighed, not wanting to reveal why you were so gloomy. You were sure he would just disapprove and lecture you. “I didn’t sleep well. I guess I’m still getting used to this place.”

“I can understand that.” He said with a nod. “This must all be so strange to you. Don’t worry though, you’ll get used to it soon enough. You’re probably just stressed.”

You nodded. “That’s probably it. I have been under a lot of stress recently.”

“Y’know, sparring is a great way to let off steam. Maybe later we could go a couple rounds?” Clint suggested. “I’ll take it easy.”

You smiled. “You’re on, but I need to talk to Director Fury first.”

Clint’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“Well, since I’m an agent now there’s no reason that he should keep the details of my father’s death secret anymore.” You explained, sipping your coffee. “I’m determined to get answers out of him one way or another.”

The archer shook his head. “You don’t just demand things from Nick Fury. He’s not a man that you should mess with.”

“Then what do you suggest I do?” you asked, glaring down into your coffee.

“You need to be diplomatic with him. Request a meeting with him; set up an appointment.” He suggested. “He’ll be much more receptive to your questions, trust me.”

“Fine.” You huffed, leaning back in your seat. “I’m just sick of all the secrets.”

Clint gave you a sympathetic smile. “I understand. Just be patient a little while longer.”

“I don’t have much patience.” You quipped.

“Good morning!” a new voice suddenly announced before Tony took a seat to your right.

“Hey, Tony.” Clint grunted. “You’re up early. Usually you’re stuck in bed with a hangover.”

Your eyes widened, and you looked questioningly at Tony. “Why do you feel the need to tell lies?” the billionaire asked.

Clint merely shook his head and smirked. “She’s gonna find out you’re a drunk sooner or later. Might as well be now before she gets in too deep.”

“Laugh it up, Legolas.” Tony grunted, sipping his coffee. He then turned to you. “Can we talk?”

“Sure.” You said automatically, confused. What could the two of you need to talk about?

Tony glanced at Clint. “Do you mind?”

The other man’s eyes narrowed. “I was here first.”

Tony rolled his eyes before standing and motioning towards the exit. “Let’s talk outside.”

You stood and followed the man from the mess hall, Clint watching you leave with suspicion in his eyes.

Once the both of you were standing in the hallway leading off the mess hall, Tony turned to you. “Look, are you still mad at me?”

You blinked up at him in confusion. “Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?”

He shifted from foot to foot nervously. You didn’t think you would ever see this man who was the embodiment of confidence look so uncomfortable. “Yesterday, you were upset about what I said to Thor.”

“Oh! You mean when you called his brother a psycho and pissed him off?” you asked sarcastically.

“Yeah, that. Look, I’m sorry that it upset you.” He said. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

You crossed your arms. “Wait, are you sorry about _saying_ it or just that it upset _me_?”

Tony shrugged. “That it upset you.”

You snorted. “Tony, what you said was very insensitive.”

“But it’s the truth!” he snapped back. “That brother of his is out of his mind! What’s the harm in saying what’s true?”

You couldn’t believe what you were about to say, but you said it anyway. “You’re wrong.”

“Excuse me?” Tony asked, stunned.

“Loki is not as crazy as you all think he is.” You hissed, jaw clenched.

Tony crossed his arms. “How would you know that?”

“I had a long talk with him this morning and I will agree that he’s a bit unstable, but he is not insane.”

“You had a _talk_ with Loki? Why?” he asked, looking outraged.

“I read his file and had some questions, which he answered.” You explained. “He’s actually very polite.”

“It’s all an act, (y/n). He’s playing you; making you trust him.” He looked pissed, the color rising in his face. “What you did was reckless! Who even gave you clearance?”

“Phil.” You stated simply.

“Oh, so he’s _Phil_ to you too?” he growled. “He should know better! Did he at least go with you?”

You shook your head. “No, I told him to wait outside.”

Tony sighed and raked his hand through his hair. “Look, Loki is manipulative and cunning. He only cooperated with you to throw you off guard. He’s planning something, count on that.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Now, I’m gonna go finish breakfast; I need to cool off.” He then stalked back into the mess hall leaving you stunned and simmering with anger.

Why did everyone on this ship think they knew better than you? You weren’t stupid, you could tell when you were being played. Loki had seemed so sincere earlier and it wasn’t any of their business if you talked to him or not.

You leaned back against the wall and rubbed your forehead, beginning to feel a headache coming on. Just then a hand fell on your shoulder and you looked up to see Clint looking down at you with concern. “Everything alright?” he asked.

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I think I’d like to take you up on that offer to spar now.”

“Sure.” He said before gently steering you down the hallway. “Did something happen with Tony?”

You shook your head as you walked. “It’s not important. We just had an argument.”

“About what?” Clint pressed.

“I’d rather not talk about it right now. I’m sure you’ll hear about it later though.”

The man still looked concerned but dropped the subject. “Alright then.”

You were glad that Clint hadn’t pressed for more information because you knew that if you had confided in him the topic of your argument with Tony, he would have lectured you too. Just because you were the youngest person on this ship, didn’t give everyone the right to act like your father. You would prove to them that you were capable, one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

You grunted as Clint’s fist connected with your forearm. Squaring your feet, you jabbed quickly at his exposed stomach with your free hand. He, however, easily blocked this, grabbed your wrist, and twisted your arm behind your back.

Hissing in pain, you brought your heel down on his foot. The man grunted and released you. “Very good.” Clint said. “You’re a slippery one.”

You shrugged and tucked a lock of sweaty hair behind your ear. “I try.”

The archer smirked before charging and attacking with a flurry of fists and feet. Your mind went into autopilot as you instinctively blocked and parried his blows. You had agreed to keep this a fist fight; no energy attacks allowed. Now, you were regretting this decision; your forearms were aching from Clint’s constant attacks. You knew that they would be bruised tomorrow.

You back-stepped to avoid another punch and then leapt up and kicked him squarely in the chin. The man grunted and spun in to the attack to lessen the blow, but a thin trickle of blood began to run down his chin from where you had split his lip. Clint grabbed his mouth, looking pained and your eyes widened. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.” You rushed over to him to assess the damage. “How bad is it?”

“I’m fine.” He said, waving you off with his free hand.

“No, you’re not. Look at all that blood!”

“(Y/n) really, it’s nothing.” He assured you, wiping the blood from his mouth onto his pants. “See? I’m fine.”

You were unconvinced but decided to let the matter drop. “Okay, if you say so.”

“(Y/n).”

You and Clint both looked up to find Natasha walking towards you. “Hey, Tasha.” Clint greeted.

“What have you two been doing?” the redhead asked, eyes zeroing in on her friend’s split lip.

“Sparring.” You explained, eyes darting to Clint sheepishly. “I may not know my own strength.”

Natasha’s lips quirked into a smirk, but she didn’t press any further. “(Y/n), Director Fury wants to speak with you.”

You cocked your head to the side. “That’s odd. I’ve been wanting to speak with him for a while now.”

“Well, he’s asking for you and it’s best to not keep him waiting.” The assassin said, giving you a pointed look and motioning you to follow her. You waved goodbye to Clint and followed the other woman from the training room and down several hallways before coming to a stop in front of a door flanked by two guards.

Natasha simply looked at the guards and they opened the door allowing you entry. Apparently, the redhead was well-known on the ship. Before you sat a large metal desk behind which sat Nick Fury. You had thought him intimidating when you first met him, and you were once again reminded of that. His face betrayed no emotion and his singular brown eye stared you down. “Thank you, Agent Romanov.”

Natasha simply nodded before taking her leave shutting the door behind her. You were now alone with the Director of SHIELD and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t shaking in your boots.

“Have a seat.” Fury said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. You sat down quickly, anxious about what he wanted to speak with you about. The man rested his elbows on his desktop and laced his fingers together. “I’ve decided to make you a SHIELD Agent.”

“Really?” you asked, while on the inside you were thinking that it had taken long enough.

He nodded. “Yes, here is your badge.” He said, pushing the item across the desk towards you.

You picked up the badge, running your fingertips across the glossy surface. “Thank you.”

“Now, as a SHIELD agent, you will have responsibilities.” Fury explained. “I expect you to follow orders.”

You scowled at this but decided to play along. “Of course, but before we get into my ‘responsibilities’ I have a question for you.” Fury nodded for you to continue. “If I’m going to be an agent, you’re going to tell me what happened to my father. Everything.” You pressed, your gaze hard as you looked him squarely in the eye. “I am an agent, so none of this is classified anymore. If you don’t tell me what I want to know, I walk.”

Fury’s jaw clenched, and a vein popped up on his forehead; the most emotion you had ever seen the man display. “You’re demanding a lot.”

You crossed your arms. “Take it or leave it. If you don’t answer me I swear I will leave and nothing in the world will make me come back.”

“Fine.” He growled, leaning back in his chair and fixing you with his remaining eye. “You want to know what really happened to your father? Well, I’ll tell you, but you won’t like it.”

You leaned forward in anticipation, ready for whatever he was about to say.

“(Y/n), you’re father…he’s not dead.” he said. “He’s alive.”

“What do you mean he’s alive?” you asked, feeling anger rising in your chest.

“Now, calm down, (y/n).” Fury said, holding his hands up placatingly.

“ _You_ calm down!” you snapped, shooting to your feet. “Tell me what’s going on here!”

Fury sighed and leaned forward against his desktop. “A month ago, the base your father was stationed at was attacked by Loki.” Your eyes widened at this, but you remained silent. “Loki has a scepter that is capable of brainwashing people and making them his willing slaves.” Fury took a deep breath before continuing. “He used this weapon on several of our agents, including your father.”

“Why did you tell me he was dead?” you asked. “I’d rather he be brainwashed than dead!”

“Due to the classified nature of the situation, we could not tell you what actually happened, not until you joined us.” Fury explained. “I am sorry, (y/n), but you have to understand that.”

“So, where is my father now?” you asked, starting to pace in front of Fury’s desk.

The man shook his head. “We’re not sure, but he’s most likely wherever Loki’s base of operations is.” You turned on your heel and stalked towards the door. “Where are you going?”

“To talk to Loki.” You said, hand gripping the door-handle. “He’s going to tell me where my father is.”

Fury stood and came around to stand between you and the door. “I can’t let you do that. Our best interrogators haven’t been able to get anything out of Loki. What makes you think you can?”

You worried your lower lip between your teeth and looked down at the floor. “I don’t know, but I think I have a better chance than anyone.”

Fury sighed. “I guess there’s not much I can do to stop you, just be careful, and don’t let your temper get the better of you.”

You nodded before exiting Fury’s office and making your way purposefully towards Loki’s cell. You flashed your new badge at the guards and they opened the doors for you before shutting them firmly behind you. “Loki!” you called as soon as you entered.

The dark-haired man rose from his cot and approached the glass with a smile on his face. “Back so soon?” he asked. You stormed up to the cell-wall and seeing your expression, Loki’s smile faded. “Is something wrong?”

You glared at him. “Do you know who my father is?”

Loki’s smile disappeared completely, and he took a step back. “Yes, I do unfortunately.”

Your eyes narrowed. “So, when we spoke earlier, you knew he wasn’t dead, didn’t you?”

He nodded, having the decency to look remorseful. “I did.”

You growled and slammed your fist against the glass, blue sparks discharging from the contact. “Why didn’t you tell me?” you asked.

“I knew that you wouldn’t take the news well.” He said. “I could see how upset you were by his death, hearing that he was alive would not have helped you.”

“Why do you care?” you snapped, blue energy flickering across your skin.

“You are not like the others.” Loki said softly. “You are so strong, so willful. The other agents just blindly follow orders, but not you.”

“Cut the crap, Loki.” You snapped. “Tell me where my father is, what have you done to him?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea.” He replied with a shrug. “Ever since I was captured, I have been unable to communicate with my men.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I’m sorry, (y/n), but I really have no idea where he is.” Loki repeated.

“You have to know! Where is your base?”

Loki’s gaze hardened. “Giving away the location of my base would benefit me little.”

“Give it up Loki!” you growled. “You’ve already lost, you have nothing to gain by keeping secrets.”

The man merely chuckled and shook his head. “I do not give up so easily, (y/n). When I am finally free of this prison, I will reunite with my army and continue my conquest.”

“Loki, please.” You whispered, hating how pathetic you sounded, but you wanted to make sure your father was safe, even if it meant begging.

He seemed surprised by your sudden change in tone. “I’m sorry, (y/n). But if you’re good, perhaps you’ll see your father again someday.”

Your eyebrows rose at this. “What do you mean?”

“Loki smirked. “You’ll see soon enough.” He stepped closer to the glass, his smile gone. “Everything will be fine soon enough, just be patient.” He then winked before returning to his cot.

Growling in frustration, you turned on your heel and stalked out the doors. You continued down the hallway, ignoring everyone you passed. However, one person was not so easily deterred by your rudeness and trailed after you down the hallway. “Miss Gray!” they kept calling as you walked.

They finally caught up with you, grabbing your arm and turning you to face them. You found yourself looking up into the crystal blue eyes of Steve Rogers. You hadn’t had much interaction with him since you had arrived on the ship and you wondered what he could want to talk to you about.

“Hey, can I help you?” you asked, trying to keep the edge out of your voice.

He quickly released you and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I-I heard about your promotion to Agent, congratulations.”

“Thanks.” You said, managing a small smile.

“And…I also saw you coming out of Loki’s cell looking upset.” He said. “What happened in there?”

You sighed and leaned against a nearby wall. “I got some upsetting news.”

“What was this news?” Steve asked, looking concerned.

You ran your fingers through your hair. “Well, you know how my father is dead?” He nodded. “Turns out, he’s not. He’s been brainwashed by Loki and he refuses to tell me where he is.” You growled. “Fury just told me. I can’t believe him!” You slammed your fist against the wall, blue sparks leapt off your skin and scurried across the wall.

“I’m so sorry.” Steve said, placing a hand on your shoulder and squeezing gently. “I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now.”

You took a deep breath and shook your head. “I’ll feel better once I know my father is safe.”

“If there’s anything I can do to help, don’t hesitate to ask.” He said.

You smiled, feeling marginally better. “Thanks, Steve. It just seems like whenever I finally get to a good place, something happens to screw everything up.”

“Just try to stay positive.” He suggested. “A good night’s sleep should help too, it is late.”

“What time is it?” With all the events of the day, you hadn’t been keeping track of the time.

“Nearly ten o’clock.” He said.

You snorted. “That’s not late.”

He smirked. “In my time it was, how things have changed.”

“I keep forgetting that you’re not from our time.” You sighed. “I guess it’s just hard for me to see you as a seventy-year-old man.”

He sighed heavily. “Believe me, it’s not easy seeing how much the world has changed over the years. And it doesn’t help that Stark is always calling me ‘old man’.”

“That’s Tony for you.” You said, rolling your eyes. “Jokes and nicknames are what he does.”

“He’s nothing like his father.” Steve said, a far-off look in his eyes.

“You knew Tony’s father?” you asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, he was a good man. Unfortunately, not much of that rubbed off on his son.”

“Tony just takes some getting used to.” You said. “He’s actually not all that bad once you—” Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ship, slamming both you and Steve into the wall. “W-what was that?” you asked, eyes wide with panic.

Steve shook his head. “I don’t know.” Alarms began to sound and armored SHIELD personnel ran past you, Steve stopped one of them. “What’s going on?”

“We just lost a turbine.” The man said. “And a quinjet just dropped off a whole load of Loki’s troops.”

You and Steve exchanged a look of shock. “My father might be here.” You said, heart starting to pound. “What if someone kills him?”

“You’d better find him before someone else does.” Steve said. “I have to go suit up, be safe and don’t do anything stupid!”

You nodded before parting ways. You weren’t sure where you were going, but you were determined to find your father.


End file.
